Adventure Time: Angelo Appearance
by Chris Guardian Of Light
Summary: I hate summaries but here goes nothing. after a sting Angelo falls asleep,only to wake up in Ooo. meeting the adventuring duo Finn and Jake they band together to defeat the uprising Lich. but a dear price will have to be paid. I do not own Adventure time
1. Trailer

**Hey guys,sorry for the months I wasn't on. there was a bug that wouldn't let me update stories on my laptop,and deleted everything. and to top things off it broke. But I'm back. I Not Own Adventure Time**

* * *

**Preview**

**At the new dawn**

Sunlight woke Finn up as he sighs and went to eat breakfast

**There an evil will stir**

bright green eyes illuminated from the dark,stepping out from a cave came forth the Lich

**Cornered and in fear**

Finn was backed up to ditch,dodging fireballs from the malicious creature

**A new hope will come**

"PB,what does that mean?" Bubblegum look towards the dog,as clueless as he was,"I don't know Jake...something about a savior..."

**Flash of stings**

My vision became dull and all I see is white,blinking my eyes trying to see

**Appear in snow**

Cold...so cold...there was a mountainside behind me and nothing but snow in front,seeing a kid and a yellow dog...

**Live in light**

I smile as I feel the sun on my face,looking towards Finn

**Die in dark**

I breathe my final breath and close my eyes,consumed

**Power of animals and of life**

My eyes turn yellow and lizard like. my body elongating until it was reptilian,my arms and legs turning into claws and my teeth become sharp and venomous. skin becoming as red as blood,spikes coming from my spine until I become a full dragon.

**All good things end with sacrifice**

"It's the only way..." I jumped into the whirlpool of pure darkness,ending the reign of the Lich forever

**ADVENTURE TIME: ANGELO APPEARANCE**

* * *

**Well that's the preview,and no I'm not sticking to the storyline of Adventure Time. once again sorry about...well everything,anyway if you think I should do this story give a review. Chris Guardian of Light at your service,Peace!**


	2. Appearance,Meeting,and Fainting

**And,welcome back to Adventure Time: Angelo appearance. I try and update as soon as possible but I have a serious case of writers block when I try to do stories (SERIOUS writers block) ...yeah...anyway time for Angelo to set his first steps in Ooo. Oh and if no one bothered to read what was said at the bottom of the preview I am NOT basing this on the storyline of Adventure Time. so this is not based on events after the Citadel episode. Just A story out of pure Joy,anyway on with the show! *grabs popcorn***

* * *

**Chapter one: Welcome to Ooo**

I walk home sighing,so long a week. Gladly it's coming to an end and with it,the school year. The humid air making my light colored hair stick to my face along with my white long sleeved T-shirt onto my arms.

As my feet and blue suede shoes walk along the sidewalk I go slower than I usually do to listen to the sounds of the animals. Somehow it always made me seem calm and happy,which in turn makes me smile. Now I'm no Tom Seller or even a Ryan Gosling but,with fair skin,blonde hair,and a build,I do get looks from girls in my classes as I smile. don't know if it's because I'm one of the most athletic people in my class or if it's just why I'm the strongest.

But what can I say? It's not as if I don't blame them. I just look around with my soft Hazel eyes,having seen one of my friends as I wave.

As a few cars roar past me and the occasional bike rider I finally make the corner of the park and the residential part of town to get to my home. "I'm home!" I call out,but when I receive no answer I go towards the kitchen,seeing a note on the door of the fridge,_Angelo,me and your father will be gone for a while. Dinner is in the fridge,just heat it up. we'll be back by tomorrow morning. Love - Mom_

I smile slightly,at least I got the house to myself. I wince as I felt something sharp on my leg,looking down I saw nothing wrong,even if I rolled up my jeans. nothing.

But soon enough I started to get woozy so I just walked into my room. laying down on my bed my vision became dull and all I see is white,blinking my eyes trying to see clearly. I just decided to close my eyes completely and go asleep...but why do I feel cold on a hot day?

* * *

Sunlight woke Finn up as he sighs and groggily gets up to get some breakfast. stumbling when he gets to the ladders,as he climbs down. "Jake?" He wanders around just to see his brother from another species making Bacon Pancakes. thus singing his song with it

As he stared at him with his mouth drooling Finn sat down to the table and tapping his foot impatiently. Only calming when the food was served.

But as he went to grab a plate,his hand was swatted away,"nah ah ah" the yellow dog said in a nasally voice,"no eating until our guest wakes up"

_Flashback_

_The Adventurous duo finally defeated the Ice King for the umpteenth time._

_"YOWCH!" a certain Magic Dog yell before the boy went to see what was wrong_

_turns out he tripped and fell on top of something...is that an arm Gross!_

_wait an arm?_

_The two quickly went to dig out the snow just to see an immense surprise_

_"Is that...? it looks like...? A Human?"_

_The Bear Hat wearing boy was in his way confuzzled. A Human? I thought I was the only one!_

_Jake gave no haste to pick it up and put him on his back,the poor guy looked like he was asleep when he was there when it wasn't snowing. that could explain the gentle look but was soon worn when his lips were faded blue. And the way he was curled up_

_"Let's take this guy back to the fort! he'll need to warm up!"_

_so once Finn made sure what they think may be a human securely on his back,they hurried toward their kingdom of grassy plains then to their castle on the tree._

_Once they made it to their house/fort Jake quickly made a fire as Finn put the freezing boy on the couch and putting a spare blanket of fur over him_

_Flashback End_

Finn just nods and waits after he went to the living room and stares at the unknown boy,settling on observing him.

He does kinda look like me...the blonde hair is a bit longer than mine since I shaved it about a few weeks ago,and his face...

Hmm...he wasn't wearing any sort of head gear and had no gills like a Hyooman would so that's out.

That's it,he wasn't a Hyooman,he didn't look like a young Billy,and he certainly haven't seen any other people that would remotely look like him on any of his adventures...

He's a Human

And at that the said Human groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Finn hasn't seen any eyes like those before,they look like gold but with hints of other colors too...

* * *

"Hello" was the first thing I hear as my eyes slowly open. the first thing I see was a kid no older than me with a bear hat. And the first thing I said out of fear was,"AH! CANNIBAL!"

I tried to scramble away only to hit my head on something hard,it felt as if it was most likely a lamp and the sound of a shatter confirmed it,"Ow..."

"Woah man,don't worry I'm not a Cannibal. why would I be?"

I look to the kid,Bear hat,light blue shirt,and dark blue shorts,with a green backpack...

"who are you?" I ask,keeping my guard up. I do not want to get surprised like that again and I do not want to deal with a possible threat,especially sinc there's a golden sword on his belt

But the boy just smirks,"Finn." okay his name is Finn,after he takes out his hand for a shake I was reluctant,but shook his hand afterwards,"I'm Angelo..."

"Yo bro is he up?" Finn look towards the sound of the voice and nods before answering,"Yeah he's up! says his name was Angelo!"

I follow his gaze and what came out of the room surprised me so much that I fainted

A yellow/orange dog walking on his two legs that _stretched_ to Finn's side looks at me before TALKING,"Hey man,I'm Jake"

After that my eyes rolled to the back of my head and I passed out in shock

* * *

**And BOOM! first chapter! sorry it wasn't long and I hadn't updated this story for a LONG time but like I said,writers block.**

**But anyway remember. I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME,JUST THE PLOT LINE OF THE STORY AND ANGELO**

**With all that said and done,I am actually just kinda ashamed of myself for not doing this.**

**but whatever I'm sure I'd be the only one who would beat myself up. I honestly don't expect anyone to read this expect for,I don't 2 or 3 people?**

**Yeah. so this has been Chris Guardian Of Light,PEACE!**


	3. Meeting The Cast

**And Hey Everyone,I'm surprised to even be doing this. I actually have no hope whatsoever that any single person would read this story.**

**But it looks like since I have nothing to do,I am going do this**

**I do not own Adventure time or their characters,just Angelo and the story's plotline.**

**Believe me if I did,the series will be so much more dramatic.**

**Anyway on with the show**

* * *

"OH GLOB,OH GLOB,OH GLOB!" A frantic Jake screamed,worried that he might have killed him,"WHAT DID I DO,WHAT DO I DO,WHAT CAN I DO?!"

Finn just slapped him across his face,"Calm Down Man! he's Still Alive!" As he was consoling his bro,indeed Angelo's heart was still beating. despite him looking like a zombie. or is it just that his skin was now pale?

Jake breathed in and out for his attempt to calm down,once he finished he turned to the once only known Human,"We need to get this guy to PB,she'll know what to do"

Finn merely nods before pointing out something,"I hadn't eaten breakfast,and I'm still in my PJs'" Jake rolls his eyes and signals for him to eat and get ready while he looks after the new kid.

If only the rain hasn't started.

"oh no,bro..."

Thunder cracked from a distance as black clouds approached the settlement,meaning they can't go anywhere until it passed.

Finn groaned when he noticed,"Great,just great"

something was off about it but they didn't seem to notice. So they just decided to wait for their guest to wake up,as the pitter patter of raindrops land upon the window.

"So his name is Angelo?" Jake raises an eyebrow and looks over to the asleep figure (at least he hopes he is) and turns back to Finn,"But that's all he told you?"

He nods,"Yeah man,he fainted right after you came in...I think"

Both were silent for a while as the storm raged on over them,the onslaught of rain hammering away on the fort was enough to make them wonder if the building would actually hold against it.

In an hour Angelo showed signs of waking up

* * *

Groaning I rub my eyes,"Mom,Dad,I had the most weirdest dream...about a kid wearing a bear hat and a dog talking like a real..." it was then that I noticed the very subjects I was talking about,the dream was real,"aw,man!" I face palmed myself

The kid wearing the bear hat (Finn I remember) chuckled and shook his head,"Yup,that was real. This is Jake" the dog from earlier smiles,"Hey dude"

I just stare at him,"the dog...talks...a talking dog..." I think I'm going crazy,but then why is Finn is acting like he's been talking for years?

"guess I've seen weirder..."

I saw the dog let out a breath he was holding,"So,Angelo right? we found you in the snow so we took you here. why were you there?"

well,let' see. I fell asleep in my room and woke up here,but I guess that explains how I felt freezing earlier,"um...I fell asleep on my be so I'm as clueless as you

Finn spoke up next,"Well we found you there anyway,so where are you from?"

I saw no reason not to trust them,they seem nice,"I'm from Idaho"

"what's Idaho?"

I raise an eyebrow,"that's where we are aren't we?"

Both of them shake their heads,"We're in the land of Ooo"

I just gaze at them,"Ooo?"

Finn explained it to me,after a great mushroom war,(I'm guessing a nuclear war) ended. the radiation remade the earth and now a bunch of weird creatures,people made of candy,living slime,and more are living in the world now called Ooo.

My head hurts from absorbing the new knowledge.

"So now we need to see a princess made of Bubblegum as soon as the storm ends" he concluded

I nod,then hear a cute robotic voice

"Who wants to play video games?"

I turn to the sound of the voice,seeing a small video game console with...arms and legs?

"BMO!" I raise an eyebrow at the robot,"so your name is BMO?"

The face of it smiles,"uh huh,who are you? I'm BMO! do you like video games?" with it's cute voice went on rambling

a sweat drop was seen on my face,"slow down,I'm Angelo. And yes I actually love video games" I smile slightly

it's blue/green arms flew up,"YAY!" next a video game came up on it's surface face,one of my favorite games too

SUMO SCOOTS!

in an instant I grab the nearest controller and start playing

"ow,not too hard" oops,"sorry BMO I just love this game"

**_SOME TIME_ _LATER..._**

The storm finally let up,and we started our travel to the candy kingdom of candyness and candy...sorry my mouth was watering.

"Peebubs! Peebubs!" I heard Finn yell as we made it to the Castle,with guards that look like chocolate dipped bananas with sprinkles,holding scepters...creepy...

When at least I was waiting in the pink hallways,soo pink. Yeah. Anyway as I was waiting I couldn't help but feel like this place was familiar...

from TV maybe?

Meh

In thought I almost didn't hear when the door was being opened,and in font of me stands a lady,a pink lady. Well that explains why the whole Castle is pink.

Standing up I stare at a girl no taller or older than me,flesh and hair so pink it reminds me of gum. instead of wearing royal garb as expected of a regular noble,she's wearing a light pink jacket and a miniskirt. With a candy logo.

we blink at each other,with her slightly blushing,"Finn...who is this?" I hear her ask

"Angelo,my name is Angelo"

she nods and flashes an awkward smile,rubbing her arm

Wow,a day I this place and already someone has a crush on me. please tell me she's nothing like a fangirl.

"I'm Princess bubblegum,ruler of the candy kingdom" she holds out her hand

"I can see that by the crown" I shake her hand. "I need some help"

she raises an eyebrow,"oh? what for?"

I glance at Finn,didn't he tell her anything about me? "Well,as Finn must've told you about my predicament I am not from here. At all. And I need to get back home"

* * *

**To me,this was a bit rushed. what can you do? been a while since I updated this.**

**once again don't expect getting much reviews...or views.**

**But,life is life**

**Angelo will find out his morphing ability in the next chapter,and once again this story does not go with the plotline of Adventure time**

**so Lich is not a giant baby,Finn never had met his dad or had his arm torn off...or witnessed Prismo dying**

**He'll be important later on.**

**this has been Chris Guardian of Light. See ya later**


End file.
